Affection
by ambudaff
Summary: SNAPEDAY Jika aku yang mengalami, tak akan ada yang bisa menolong


**The Affection**

_Harry Potter kepunyaan JK Rowling_

_Setting setelah Voldemort mati, dengan mengabaikan Buku 6 dan 7, sehingga Severus Snape masih hidup dan masih menjadi guru Ramuan. Harry belum kelihatan naksir Ginny :P_

-o0o-

Lord Voldemort telah mati.

Semua bersuka ria. Seperti adegan beberapa belas tahun yang lalu, semua penyihir bersuka ria. Malahan beberapa cukup berani untuk menampilkan identitasnya di dunia Muggles. Yah, namanya juga orang bersuka ria.

Tetapi, tidak. Ada beberapa gelintir penyihir yang masih menyimpan harapan bahwa Pangeran Kegelapan akan kembali. Mereka masih melancarkan serangan secara sporadis di mana-mana. Tentu saja para Auror sibuk menjaga keadaan.

-o0o-

Hogsmeade. Suasana sekarang ceria. Di mana-mana orang sibuk membicarakan Lord Vol … eh, maksud penulis … Voldemort. Fiuh. Susah juga menyebut namanya tanpa disertai ketakutan.

Yah, pokoknya sekarang Hogsmeade penuh dengan anak-anak Hogwarts yang baru saja bisa keluar setelah peristiwa itu. Suasana ceria. Semua tanpa kecuali membicarakan peristiwa itu. Seperti pengumuman Dumbledore, Harry telah membunuhnya.

"Sebetulnya kuharap Dumbledore tidak menyebutku sebagai pelakunya," Harry berbisik pelan. Kali ini ia terpaksa menggunakan jubah gaibnya, kalau tidak tentu saja orang-orang akan mengerubutinya. Beda dengan Ron dan Hermione, meski dikenal sebagai 'sahabat-sahabat Harry' tapi orang tentu saja membiarkan mereka lewat setelah melihat bahwa Harry tidak ada bersama mereka.

"Yah, kau memang terpaksa menerima keadaan, Harry," kata Ron menutupi mulutnya dengan gelas butterbeer, "daripada Dumbledore mengarang cerita, atau membiarkan orang menebak-nebak."

"Yah, mungkin hal seperti ini akan berlangsung beberapa saat, seterusnya keadaan untukmu akan normal kembali, Harry," Hermione menimpali. Ginny mengangguk, sambil mengulurkan bungkusan berisi coklat dari Honeydukes pada Harry.

Mereka sedang minum di Three Broomsticks. Harry ingin sekali keluar ke Hogsmeade seperti yang lain, tetapi tentu saja keadaan berbahaya. Bukan bahaya seperti masa dulu, itu sudah lewat. Tapi bahaya ketenaran. Manalah orang akan membiarkannya lewat begitu saja. Karena itu ia keluar dengan Jubah Gaib. Kalau Ron atau Ginny yang lewat, paling-paling ditanya 'mana Harry?' Pasti aman.

"Sebenarnya Snape juga turut ambil bagian dalam memusnahkan Voldemort," ungkap Harry, "tapi Dumbledore tidak menyebutkan namanya sedikitpun, jadi dia justru aman," keluh Harry.

"Sudahlah, Harry. Kau dijadikan tumbal kan tidak apa-apa," ejek Ron sambil berkelit. Harry kan tidak kelihatan, jadi enak saja dia mendaratkan tinju pada Ron.

"Sebetulnya kita belum menghabisi semua kakitangan Voldemort," sahut Harry, "kedua Lestrange belum ditangkap, lalu juga istri Malfoy belum ketahuan di mana bersembunyinya," ungkapnya.

"Sudah, biar saja Kementrian yang mengurusnya. Kita tinggal menikmati hari-hari sebagai murid Hogwarts. Sebentar lagi kan NEWT. Hayo, kalian sudah belajar belum?" Hermione mengingatkan.

Keempatnya tertawa. "Tentu saja aku belum, kan masih setahun lagi," sahut Ginny lega. Sambil melihat dengan ekor matanya pada Ron. Hehe.

"Kita kembali saja, yuk!" ajak Harry. Di Hogwarts ia tidak perlu memakai jubah gaib ini. Meski murid-murid lain masih suka mengerubutinya, tapi gangguan yang ada tidak separah kalau dia berada di Hogsmeade.

"Ayo. Aku masih ada 312 halaman yang belum kubaca," Hermione mengatakan ini tanpa maksud, tapi Ron mengeluh mendengarnya, disertai cekikikan Ginny.

"Awas kau, Ginny, tahun depan giliranmu," ancam Ron.

"Tapi kau kan sudah tidak ada di sini. Eh, siapa tahu ya? Bagaimana kalau kau tinggal kelas?" Ginny memasang wajah inosen.

Semua terkekeh, tanpa kecuali Harry. Mereka keluar sambil membiarkan Harry di tengah. Jadi tidak akan ada yang menyenggolnya. Siapa tahu, kan?

-o0o-

Tapi orang-orang di luar berlarian seperti ada yang mengejar. Ada apa? Dan mereka seperti menularkan pada orang lain, yang juga dengan segera berlari.

"Ada Pelahap Maut. Dengan Dementor," seseorang sambil terus berlari, menyebabkan orang lain juga cepat berlari.

"Ayo," Harry cepat membuka jubah gaibnya, menengok kanan kiri. Ternyata ada dua anggota DA yang dengan cepat menghampiri mereka.

"Sudah kuduga, kau sebenarnya pakai Jubah Gaib," katanya, tapi dia cepat bersiaga juga. "Mana anggota DA yang lain?"

Dalam hitungan menit, beberapa lagi anggota DA berkumpul. Mereka bersiap bertemu dengan Pelahap Maut.

"Terry, beri tahu Dumbledore," Ron menyuruh seorang anak agar segera kembali ke Hogwarts. Anak itu berlari tanpa harus dua kali disuruh.

Harry melihat yang lain. "Siap?" dan mereka menyiapkan diri. Anak-anak ini memang sudah berpengalaman dalam pertempuran melawan Pelahap Maut. Dan mereka segera melihat siapa yang datang. Bellatrix bersama suaminya, dan beberapa gerumbul Dementor. Mereka tidak bosan-bosannya.

Pertempuran segera terjadi. Harry dengan cepat mengarah pada Bella, tapi nampaknya Bella menghindarinya. Ada beberapa Dementor yang terus menghalangi pertemuan Harry-Bella.

Dengan susah payah Harry memusnahkan Dementor-Dementor itu sebelum ia teringat, bahwa mungkin Bella menyiapkan jebakan. Maka ditahannya untuk bertemu dengan Bella. Pokoknya, sekarang ia memusnahkan musuh dulu. Bella nanti belakangan. Harry sekuat tenaga menahan emosinya untuk melawan orang yang meyebabkan kematian ayah walinya ini.

Pertempuran berjalan seimbang. Tapi tak lama kemudian sudah kelihatan bahwa kubu Death Eaters sudah kepayahan. Sudah banyak Dementor yang diusir. Bella sudah mulai celingak-celinguk untuk mundur.

"RON!! ADIKMU!!" suara seorang DA membuat Ron segera menoleh. Ginny! Ginny terduduk didekati oleh seorang (atau sebuah?) Dementor. Ginny!

Ron segera berlari mendekat, dan berteriak melafal '_Expecto Patronus'_. Dikejar seekor Jack Russel perak, Dementor itu melayang pergi meninggalkan Ginny yang sudah tak berdaya.

"Ginny!" Ron segera merunduk dan memeriksa kondisi adiknya. Tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan.

"Ginny, Ginny, … GINNY!!" Ron berseru lebih keras menggoyang-goyangkan badannya. "Hermione, aku bawa dia ke Madam Pomfrey," dengan panik Ron mengangkat tubuh adiknya yang lemas. Dengan sekali gerak tubuh itu terangkat, tanpa melihat kanan-kiri lagi ia segera berlari sekuat ia bisa. Hermione mengangguk, ia berharap Dementor-Dementor ini segera berhasil diusir agar ia bisa melihat keadaan Ginny.

-o0o-

Nampaknya lama sekali Ron akhirnya tiba di Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey segera membaringkan Ginny, dan mulai memeriksanya. Tanpa bicara.

Setelah sekian lama akhirnya Madam Pomfrey berbalik pada Ron, "Dia masih hidup, Ron. Tetapi, jiwanya entah ada di mana,"

"Madam Pomfrey?"

"Nampaknya dia tadi nyaris di-Kecup oleh Dementor. Nyaris, karena jiwanya berhasil selamat. Tapi, dia tidak bisa mempertahankan jiwanya tetap ada di tubuhnya,"

"Aku tidak mengerti,"

"Mungkin karena ia pernah dirasuki, maka jiwanya bisa pergi ke tempat lain, yang aku tidak tahu ke mana. Sebenarnya ini mempertahankan hidupnya. Mungkin tadi dia sudah di-Kecup oleh Dementor, tapi karena jiwanya pergi meninggalkan tubuhnya, maka si Dementor justru kebingungan mencari."

Ron terlihat bingung. Madam Pomfrey menerangkan lebih perlahan, "Jika seseorang di-Kecup Dementor, maka Dementor itu menyerap jiwanya. Tapi Ginny lain. Kelihatannya, begitu Dementor mendekatinya, Jiwanya pergi meninggalkan tubuhnya. Jadi begitu Dementor mencari-cari Jiwanya, ia tak bisa menemukannya. Aku menduga—ini akibat ia pernah dirasuki dulu—"

"Jadi peristiwa di kelas satu itu justru menyelamatkan jiwanya?" Ron bingung, "lalu bagaimana kita bisa mencari jiwanya?"

Madam Pomfrey menghela napas. Dan dari jendela nampak Harry dan Hermione. Ron membuka pintu.

"Bagaimana keadaan Ginny?" Harry nyaris bersamaan dengan Hermione bertanya.

"Aku juga bingung. Madam Pomfrey berkata, jiwanya masih ada. Dia nyaris di-Kecup oleh Dementor. Tapi jiwanya entah pergi ke mana. Katanya ini karena dia dulu pernah dirasuki oleh Vol .. Vold.. Voldemort dulu. Tapi Madam Pomfrey tidak tahu harus bagaimana mencari jiwanya," Ron berkata setengah putus asa.

"Aku tahu, Ron," Madam Pomfrey menyahut, "tapi aku tak tahu apakah dia bisa,"

"Siapa?" Ron bertanya setengah memaksa.

"Aku," sebuah suara membuat mereka bertiga memandang ke arah pintu.

Sesosok tubuh berjubah hitam berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Kau bisa, Severus?" Madam Pomfrey berharap, "_Soul Capture_, Severus?"

"Mudah-mudahan, Poppy," Snape masuk. Sekilas ia melihat kondisi Ginny. Lalu ia melihat Madam Pomfrey, "Bisakah aku dibiarkan, sendiri?"

Madam Pomfrey mengangguk. Ia menyuruh Ron keluar bersama kawan-kawannya. Lalu dipan Ginny dikelilingi tirai. Lampunya dimatikan. Lalu ia sendiri juga keluar.

McGonagall ternyata ada di luar. Ia menghampiri mereka, "Kalau sudah ditangani Snape, kita tinggal berharap saja," kedengarannya prihatin. "Oh, ya, kita belum mengirim burung hantu untuk ibumu, Ron."

Mereka mengikuti tanpa suara ke kandang burung hantu. Lalu McGonnagal juga menyuruh mereka mengikuti ke kantornya.

"Kita minum teh di sini saja sambil menunggu kabar," McGonagall menggerakkan tangannya dan sekejap ada sepoci teh, cangkir-cangkir, gula dan susu, juga sepiring sandwich.

Mereka makan tanpa suara.

"Harry, bagaimana Dementor tadi?" Ron bertanya basa-basi.

"Sudah diusir semua. Aku tak sempat bertarung dengan Bella, ia langsung ber-_Apparate_ bersama suaminya begitu Dementor tinggal sedikit," Harry menjawab tak bergairah sambil mencuili sandwichnya tak berselera.

"O, ya, Profesor McGonagall," Hermione penuh harap, "apakah _Soul Capture_ itu?"

McGonagall menghela napas. "Manusia itu terdiri dari pikiran, hati, dan jiwa. Pada saat Dementor berusaha mengecup, pertama yang di-Kecup adalah Pikiran. Lalu Hati. Lalu Jiwa. Pada kasus Ginny, Pikiran-nya langsung mengajak Hati dan Jiwa-nya pergi saat ada ancaman, sehingga Dementor tidak bisa mengecupnya. Ini berkaitan dengan Ginny pernah dirasuki dulu."

"Tetapi Jiwa ini seperti orang yang tidak tahu jalan. Ia belum pernah pergi ke mana-mana. Ia masuk ke dalam lapisan _Soul Strayer_. Tersesat. Makanya dia harus ditarik lagi oleh orang yang bisa. _Soul Capturer_ ini. Pertama dia akan masuk ke dalam Pikiran. Lalu masuk ke dalam Hati. Lalu masuk ke dalam Jiwa. Kalau dia sudah bertemu, Jiwa-nya akan bisa ditarik kembali ke tempatnya semula. Begitu juga dengan Hati dan Pikiran, yang otomatis akan kembali."

"Legilimency," Harry berbisik.

"Ya, itu. Lalu ada _Heart Reader_. Setelah itu _Soul Capturer_."

"Tetap sangat sulit untuk menjadi _Soul Capturer_. Bisa-bisa dia malah terseret ke alam di mana Jiwa itu berada, dan mereka berdua tidak bisa kembali,"

"Dan Profesor Snape bisa?"

"Satu-satunya yang kukenal," McGonagall menghela napas.

Mereka hening sejenak.

"Dan jangan lupa," McGonagall menambahkan, "ini termasuk dalam Dark Arts. Karenanya kubilang hanya Snape yang kutahu bisa. Dumbledore juga pasti tahu, tapi aku tak tahu apakah ia bisa atau pernah bisa."

Hening lagi.

McGonagall melihat jam yang ada di atas meja. "Kalian kembali saja dulu ke Ruang Rekreasi. Nanti kalau ada perubahan, akan kukabari,"

Mereka bertiga berdiri tanpa suara. Berjalan dalam sunyi. Sesampainya di Ruang Rekreasi, yang lain memandang penuh tanya, tapi tak ada yang berani menanyakan.

Sampai malam tak ada yang masuk ke kamar. Mereka terlelap di atas lipatan tangan mereka di atas meja. Tidur mereka tak lelap. Sebentar-sebentar ada yang terbangun, melihat jam, dan mengeluh.

Jam sudah menunjukkan waktu subuh ketika McGonagall masuk Ruang Rekreasi. "Ayah dan ibumu datang, Ron."

Ron tersentak. Ia bersama Harry dan Hermione segera berdiri dan berlari ke Hospital Wing. Mr dan Mrs Weasley duduk di luar kamar Ginny.

-o0o-

Arthur dan Molly berjalan tergesa menelusuri koridor Hogwarts. Secepatnya mereka membelok ke Hospital Wing.

Ron melihat mereka dan tersentak berdiri menyambut. "Dad, .. Mum .." setengah menangis suaranya tertahan. Molly meraih anak laki-laki itu ke dalam pelukan.

"Bagaimana .. apa dia .." Arthur bertanya tergesa.

"Snape mengurusnya. Kami tidak boleh masuk," Harry menjawabkan Ron, yang tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi.

McGonagall muncul, "Mr Weasley, Mrs Weasley, kita sebaiknya ke kantorku. Kalian bertiga juga ikut," katanya tegas.

Tanpa suara mereka bergegas ke kantor McGonagall. McGonagall menyihir tiga kursi tambahan dari dua kursi di depan mejanya, dan mempersilakan mereka duduk. Dia juga menyihir sebaki poci teh dan cangkir-cangkirnya.

"Mungkin sebaiknya Harry yang bercerita," usul McGonagall. Harry menurut, dan bercerita sampai bagian yang ia tahu.

McGonagall menyambung, "Severus ada di sana, sehingga Ginny bisa ditolong secepatnya. Menurutnya, Ginny sudah .. kehilangan Jiwa-nya."

Arthur memandang istrinya, lalu berusaha bersuara, "Apakah dia .. masih bisa diselamatkan?"

McGonagall mengangguk, "Mudah-mudahan. Ginny belum sempat di-Kecup oleh Dementor. Tetapi Jiwa-nya bersembunyi saat itu. Sudah nyaris."

"Lalu, apa yang akan dilakukan?" suara Molly menuntut penjelasan.

"Menurut Severus, seseorang terdiri dari Pikiran, Hati, dan Jiwa. Biasanya seseorang kehilangan Pikiran dulu, lalu Hati, lalu Jiwa. Orang itu bisa disadarkan jika Pikiran, Hati, dan Jiwa-nya dikembalikan ke tubuhnya. Karena itulah, Severus sedang berusaha mengembalikan ketiganya pada Ginny,"

"Apakah .. apakah berbahaya?" suara Molly nyaris tak terdengar.

"Karena itulah, kita tidak boleh masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Bisa-bisa konsentrasi Severus terganggu, dan Severus justru yang masuk ke dalam _Soul Strayer_. Kalau sudah begitu, entah siapa lagi yang bisa menolong," suara McGonagall juga rendah.

"Memang … hanya Severus yang bisa?" Arthur bertanya. Dia nampak sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Dumbledore tahu tekniknya. Tapi aku tak tahu apakah dia bisa melakukannya," McGonagall terdiam, lalu melanjutkan, "Ini adalah … bagian dari Dark Arts, Arthur, Molly. Karena itu Severus mengajukan diri untuk melakukannya,"

Hanya terdengar hembusan napas, dan sesaat tak terdengar apa-apa. Sesaat lagi. Sesaat lagi. Semuanya terdiam.

Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar ketukan di pintu. Hampir semuanya tersentak. Profesor McGonagall membukakan pintu. Madam Pomfrey. Kelihatannya membawa kabar gembira.

"Dia sudah sadar," katanya.

Arthur, Molly, dan Ron bersicepat berdiri dan berlari ke Hospital Wing. Yang lainnya pun tidak ketinggalan.

Di sana sudah ada Dumbledore. Dan Snape, baru saja keluar dari bilik Ginny. Wajahnya lebih pucat dari biasanya. Keringat mengucur di pelipisnya. Bajunya basah.

"Miss Weasley sudah sadar. Hanya dia belum bangun. Mungkin satu atau dua jam lagi," katanya sambil menarik jubahnya agar menutup seluruh permukaan tubuhnya.

Arthur tak bisa berkata-kata lebih jauh. "Severus .. terimakasih.."

Snape mengangguk, lalu berbalik menuju pintu. Keluar.

Ron mengejarnya, "Sir!" ia berlari terengah-engah, "Profesor, .. saya ingin .. berterimakasih atas semuanya.. Kalau ada yang bisa saya bantu …"

Snape menggeleng, dan kembali berjalan ke ruang bawah tanahnya.

Ron kembali ke bilik Ginny. Mrs Weasley sedang memeluk Dumbledore sambil terisak-isak berterimakasih. Ginny kelihatan lebih baik sekarang. Dadanya turun naik menandakan ada napas di sana.

"Ia sudah baik sekarang, Molly," Dumbledore menepuk-nepuk bahu Molly menenangkan.

"Albus," Arthur mencoba menenangkan dirinya, "kenapa hal seperti ini bisa terjadi?"

Dumbledore menyihir kursi-kursi di sekeliling ranjang Ginny. Mereka semua duduk sambil menahan rasa ingin tahu.

"Ginny sudah pernah .. dirasuki oleh Voldemort," Dumbledore menerangkan, "Karena itulah jiwanya bersiap-siaga. Begitu ada tanda-tanda ada keadaan yang mungkin seperti kejadian dulu, maka Jiwa-nya bersembunyi."

"Dan hanya Profesor Snape yang tahu cara mengeluarkan kembali Jiwa-nya?" Ron ingin ketegasan.

Dumbledore mengangguk. Mengulangi kembali penjelasan McGonagall tadi, ia menegaskan bahwa ini adalah Dark Arts. Snape mengambil resiko dengan taruhan nyawanya untuk masuk ke alam jiwa, mencari jiwa Ginny.

Molly menunduk. Arthur terdiam.

"Kita berhutang budi pada Severus," akhirnya Molly memecah kesunyian, pelan.

Arthur mengangguk. Ron juga, akhirnya.

Sedikit gerakan Ginny membuat semua waspada.

"Ginny?"

Ginny membuka matanya.

" Mum? Dad? Ron?"

Ginny berusaha duduk, walau ia segera dihujani pelukan dan air mata oleh Molly. "Mum—sudahlah, aku tidak apa-apa—"

Segera saja ruangan menjadi penuh oleh pengunjung, dan ramai karena semua ingin bercerita atau menuntut Ginny bercerita.

-o0o-

Malam sudah terlewati paling tidak setengahnya. Hospital Wing sepi. Ginny sudah terlelap, atau nampaknya lelap. Bahkan yang menungguinya—kakaknya, Ron—juga ikut terlelap dalam posisi terduduk.

Sesosok hitam berkelebat, tanpa suara masuk ke ruangan itu. Menatap Ginny lama. Mendekatinya. Sedikit ragu, ia mengulurkan tangannya, memegang pergelangan tangan Ginny. Memeriksa denyut nadinya. Melakukan serangkaian pemeriksaan lain.

Ginny bergerak sedikit.

Sosok itu waspada.

Tapi Ginny sudah keburu bangun.

"Profesor?"

Sosok itu merapatkan jubahnya. Mengangguk pelan.

"Apa yang kau rasakan, Miss Weasley?"

Ginny menggeleng. "Aku merasa sehat, Profesor—"

Snape mengangguk, dan tak mengucapkan apa-apa lagi. Sudah akan berbalik dan pergi, ketika Ginny memanggil.

"Profesor—"

Snape berhenti. Berbalik ke tempatnya semula. Alisnya terangkat, bersiap mendengar kata-kata Ginny.

"—mereka bilang, kau satu-satunya yang bisa mengembalikan Jiwa—"

Snape menghela napas. "—mungkin mereka melebih-lebihkan. Tetapi—sejauh ini, ya."

Ginny menunduk. Dengan suara pelan ia melanjutkan, "—terima kasih, telah menolong saya, Profesor—"

"Tidak usah dipikirkan—"

Ginny menelan ludah. "Profesor—"

Kembali kedua alis Snape bertaut, menunggu pertanyaan.

"Kalau—kalau memang hanya Anda yang bisa mengembalikan Jiwa yang telah pergi—"

"Kalau korban Dementor yang sebenarnya, aku tidak bisa menolong—"

"—kalau hanya Anda yang bisa memanggil Jiwa yang tersesat, bagaimana kalau—kalau—" Ginny berhenti. Menunduk. Seperti ada yang mengganjal, seperti kagok.

"Ya?"

"Bagaimana—" bisiknya nyaris tak terdengar, "—kalau Jiwa Anda yang—yang tersesat? Siapa—siapa yang akan memanggilnya?" Ginny menengadah. Diberanikan menatap mata Profesornya ini.

Perubahan airmukanya memang hanya sekilas, tapi Ginny bisa menangkapnya. Profesor Snape kaget. Kaget, mengapa ada yang menanyakan hal yang seperti itu.

"Dan mengapa kau sampai bisa berpikiran seperti itu?"

Ginny menelan ludah lagi. "Dengan pekerjaan seperti Anda—menjadi mata-mata—resiko Anda menjadi sangat besar—"

Wajahnya kembali dingin tak terbaca. "Aku mengucapkan terima kasih atas perhatianmu, Miss Weasley, tetapi tak ada yang lain yang bisa."

"Jadi, jika Anda—"

"Jika aku yang mengalami, tak akan ada yang bisa menolong."

Tentu jelas perubahan wajah Ginny. Karena mata Snape seperti berkata, 'tidak perlu mengasihani aku seperti itu'.

Tapi ia tergesa menutupinya. "Tak perlu khawatir, Miss Weasley. Aku bisa menjaga diri. Lagipula, untuk sementara ini Pangeran Kegelapan sudah mati. Dumbledore sudah menjamin itu. Akan ada waktu yang lama sebelum aku harus mengalami resiko itu lagi—"

Snape merapatkan jubahnya, dan bergerak untuk pergi. "Miss Weasley, tidurlah kembali."

Itu perintah. Tetapi rasanya ada _perhatian_ di dalamnya. Hal yang aneh jika dilakukan oleh seorang Snape.

Sehingga Ginny perlu beberapa menit untuk berbaring kembali, menarik selimutnya lagi, dan mengucapkan, "Selamat malam, Profesor."

"Selamat malam, Miss Weasley."

Dan kali ini Snape menunggu sampai beberapa saat setelah Ginny memejamkan mata, sebelum berbalik dan pergi.

**FIN**


End file.
